toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Channel Chaser Timmy
Channel Chaser Timmy Turner (or Future/CC Timmy for short) was a version of Timmy Turner from the Fairly Oddparents (Butch Hartman) special, Channel Chasers, where the future was ruled by Vicky as dictator and Timmy went undercover to try and return to the past to prevent it. With help from his past self, they were able to stop it and so Future Timmy returned to a brighter timeline where he raised a family as a happily responsible adult while his fairies remained in the house to be his children's fairy godparents. However, it is later revealed years later in Toon Wars: The Final Days by Frozarburst that the Toon Wars eventually occurred in his timeline and ended in the total devastation of the multiverse. He, luckily, was able to move with his family and any other survivors to the Toon Wars Timeline after the events of the Samurai Jack Saga thanks to the Syndicate opening up time portals with their Time Drive. Since then, he had served as co-leader of the Forgotten Society along with Doug Funnie and rescued Jimmy Neutron when Bikini Bottom was attacked by the Virus Entity controlled by the mysterious Toon God. Even though many have their doubts that anyone could've survived the onslaught, CC Timmy vows to help Jimmy find his friends and stop the virus from coming to the city. His fears would eventually become true when the Toon Goddess arrived to attack the society, forcing he and the survivors to fight to the very end. He is among the few who lived through the battle to the warping of reality and survived up to the end of the Toon God fight, becoming the leader of Toon City once reality was successfully restored. He was originally voiced by Alec Baldwin in his debut special but is voiced instead by Eric Roberts in Toon Wars: The Final Days. Appearance In the bad future of Channel Chasers, Timmy wore a complete black suit with a cowl, grey boots and gloves, and a silver ammo belt across his chest. He maintained his original hairstyle, but he had a scar on his chin with a five o'clock shadow. In the good future, however, while not quite as muscular as himself in the bad future, he was consistently well-fit. He wore formal attire, including a white shirt with a pocket on the left side of his chest, a pink tie, blue jeans, a black belt and black shoes, much like his father. However, in Toon Wars: The Final Days, for a majority of the time, he reverts back to his bad future gear but with a small goatee and much slimmer design. No matter what design he's in, however, he always has blue eyes, brown hair, and buck teeth (though not quite as long as Timmy's). Personality Starting in Channel Chasers, Future Timmy Turner was incredibly serious and persistent as he never stopped to achieve his goal even if it meant chasing after his past self. He did, however, inherit a soft spot still for his younger self as though he was a brother rather than himself, making it all the more tragic when his time belt was damaged and sent him back to his timeline. Thankfully, however, he and his world were saved when Timmy prevented Vicky from becoming a dictator, allowing his future self to live happily and maintain his maturity and responsibility from the bad future but far more relaxed. As his adulthood progressed, Future Timmy's friendliness shined as he had quickly established a great bond with he and his timeline's versions of Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom. He was somewhat aware of Cosmo and Wanda still being around and taking care of his children while away, but still treated them like a caring father even when the Toon Wars began in his timeline. Following its devastation, even after witnessing the deaths of trillions due to the conflict, and the reveal that he's in fact a cartoon, he remained level-headed and grew a brotherly friendship with Doug Funnie and became co-leader of the Forgotten Society. Surprisingly, Timmy is far more active and social than Doug is, not only going out to help Jimmy and others, but also has interacted with just about everyone in the city. This upsets him most when it turns out Doug himself was never the man he modeled himself to be. Rather instead, he was the Toon God, betraying future Turner's trust. Though he still believes Doug Funnie could return, he unfortunately was met with scolding from the Toon God and heartbreak seeing Doug's gravestone, fueling he and the Toon Force's motivation to defeat the villain. Come the end of the conflict, Timmy quickly agrees that Jimmy should make the final decision for reality and finds himself now serving as leader of Toon City despite having been co-leader of the Forgotten Society. But thanks to his experience, he was already familiar with the cartoons present, and was happy to oblige to current events. Biography Channel Chasers Future Timmy originated from a bad future created when Timmy's magic TV remote fell into Vicky's hands. As a result, she managed to raise an army and become dictator, but Timmy, Chester, and AJ decided to fight back. Without the aid of his fairies as a result of their magic getting into the wrong hands, Timmy was forced to go undercover disguised as one of Vicky's minions and was sent to the past to ensure Timmy's annihilation. By then, Timmy was already using the magic remote to surf through each show on TV, and Future Timmy was able to follow him and tell him what happens in the future. With his and his fairies help, they were able to evade Vicky of the past long enough before she broke Future Timmy's time belt, sending him back to his timeline. Fortunately, his past self was able to stop Vicky and retrieve the magic remote from her, reverting Future Timmy's timeline to a peaceful futuristic state. He then had raised two kids, Tommy and Tammy, and his fairies were assigned to them while he lived a normal happy life as a responsible adult. Time in Alternate Toon Wars Sometime after Channel Chasers, Future Timmy had met Jimmy Neutron and Danny Fenton, and was trained by Cattus the One Blade following the discovery of the Cartoon Network Universe. However, when Crocker, Vlad, Plankton, and an A.I. version of Calamitous had broke the Fourth Wall and revealed to everyone that they're cartoons with a predetermined fate, a much more brutal and devastating version of the Toon Wars began, ending with the complete destruction of both universes. Fortunately, Future Timmy was able to save and protect his family from the conflict and met with few survivors who found a Time Portal to the main Toon Wars Timeline after the Syndicate opened holes in time with their Time Drive in the Samurai Jack Saga. There they met Doug Funnie, who had lost his world from the war going on at the time. And the two of them decided to form the Forgotten Society to house as many endangered worlds of old and new as the war waged on. Toon Wars: The Final Days For a while, since the emergence of the Virus Entity, Future Timmy along with Peridot and Phoebe were tracking any of its progress and potential threat to the city when they happened to detect Bikini Bottom's weakening signal. By then, the world was steadily being consumed by the virus, and Jimmy, Jack, Scotsman, Wulf, Goddard, Mr. Krabs, and a heavily damaged Jenny were trapped. With Sandy's available portal technology, she was able to send Future Timmy to rescue them. When Jimmy awoke, Timmy greeted him to Doug Funnie and Sandy and accompanied him through his tour the next day. After hearing what happened to Jimmy and the rest of the multiverse, Future Timmy vows to help anyway he can and works with the scientists of the Research District to keep track of any virus readings or potential signs of life. Later on, Timmy reprehends Dexter for his rudeness to Jimmy. But his patience would truly be tested when he is forced to fight Jimmy Two-Shoes, who suddenly attempts to assassinate Jimmy as though he were under mind control. After his dissipation, Future Timmy investigates further into the mystery, also finding Jack undergoing an intense mental breakdown from PTSD, which he slaps him out of. Doug then alerts he, Dexter, and Jimmy about the capture of Phoebe, Dee Dee, and Courage by the League of Super Evil and Mandark. Together, they along with Peridot, Noble, and Jasper enter the villain's subterranean lair underneath the city to save their friends. CC. Timmy, Goddard, Noble, Peridot, and Jasper split to their own area of the base. While Goddard and Noble clash with Doomageddon, CC. Timmy and the girls take on Doktar Frogg and disable his crab-bot. They rescue Phoebe, Doug, and Courage, but Jimmy is suddenly caught in the middle of a dogfight with Mandark, almost plummeting out of the sky before Timmy and Doug rescue him and defeat Mandark. They then disable his super laser aimed for the palace and save the day. But later on, Future Timmy would find himself relatively uneasy after hearing Jimmy's speech about the goal and motivation of the Forgotten Society to break the Fourth Wall and overthrow their studios and dictate the future. His fears would further come to fruition as Jimmy fights against Danny and the original Timmy following their reunion with those in the society. Fortunately, Timmy greatfully recognizes his future self. When the Shadowpuff Girls invade while Jimmy is brawling with Timmy Phantom, Future Timmy defends the Toon Force, also confirming to Bimm that he too is a One Blade taught by his timeline's version of Cattus. He fights valiantly until he along with the rest of the heroes are magically trapped in the Mawgu Arena created by the Toon Goddess, learning that the Mawgu was responsible for the virus' programming and proceeds to capture Doug. Future Timmy vows to save him and the multiverse and is forced to battle the Crystal Gems with the Toon Force, managing to hold his own throughout much of the fight until they fuse. When Super Obsidian is formed, he tries to stab into her arm, but the material is too strong. Thankfully, Rose, Sadie, Ghost Simone, and Dani Phantom were able to disable the fusion before the Toon Goddess could arrive again, bombing the entire society and killing a large majority of the Toon Force. Enraged, he along with Danny, Jimmy, and Spongebob team up to attack the Toon Goddess. Sadly, their efforts are futile as the Toon Goddess easily overpowers them, even with the Forgotten Society coming to stop her. Though she forced a reprogramming of any remainder of the society to command them to kill themselves, Future Timmy, Peridot, Noble, Courage, and Phoebe were unaffected as she considered them to be Toon Force members instead. Each of which would survive the carnage. Following the chaos, Timmy among those mentioned above would be stuck floating aimlessly in the Void having consumed reality and the Ghost Zone until Gaz Membrane could arrive from Florpus and Nicole Watterson returns to form. She teleports all but Danny, Jimmy, Sam, and Doug to Clockwork's Lair, where they meet Turbo and Fink accompanied by Anais. Though Nicole still feels guilt over her role under corruption, Future Timmy among the rest tell her none of it was her fault and was the actions of the Toon God and neglect that made her that way. Knowing Jimmy and Doug would more than likely know of a way to get to the virus core faster than he, Future Timmy suggests going to the events of Attack of the Toybots to find them after first beaming to Jimmy's lab for an update. After finding Sam and Danny, Future Timmy confirms to them that their memories had been reset to an earlier point in reality, but the Toon God is still lurking around. Shockingly, Danny's statements about Doug contradict what Timmy already knows about him, leading to speculation that Doug maybe the Toon God in disguise. The Toon Force confront him before he could trick Jimmy into stepping in a furnace rather than Calamitous' audience chamber, and learn that, indeed, their theory was true. After some back and forth, the Toon God reveals himself to the heroes, with Future Timmy distraught over the turn of events yelling at him for pretending for years to be his and everyone's ally. He rightfully is sick of the Toon God's complaints and insists he bring back Doug Funnie and restore reality, which the villain rejects. He begins to warp reality, but the heroes are rescued when Jimmy activates his spare hypercube. The only possible option to defeat the Toon God is by using the fabled Final Magisword to damage him and expose the Virus Entity core at the controls of reality, which Future Timmy agrees. He along with a majority of the heroes set out to attack to distract him while Bimm forges the sword, leading to a lengthy confrontation beginning at the distorted town of Bluffington. Future Timmy painfully finds in Doug's house the origin of his transformation into the Toon God, seeing through Doug's art that the Mawgu was able to convince and influence his dark persona to take shape, thus deleting Doug forever. Future Timmy promises to avenge him by fighting the Toon God head-on, though is quickly repelled until Jimmy rockets into lightspeed to keep the villain at bay longer. Future Timmy and the rest enter Lyvsheria with Jimmy to continue the fight, only to be beaten relentlessly by the Toon God's tremendous power. Future Timmy in particular nearly has his chest crushed, which the villain enjoys hearing. Fortunately, Familiar and Squidward were able to by enough time for reinforcements to arrive, including Bimm and the Final Magisword. During the fight, Future Timmy grabs hold of the Toon God to allow Bimm to strike at him, exposing the virus feed, eventually getting to the point of last resort when the Toon God attempts to completely erase all of existence by destroying the Fourth Wall. When Spongebob sacrifices himself to prevent it, the Toon God tries again with the trashbin. Though with Familiar's sacrifice as well, it motivates Bimm enough that she finally breaks her limitations, exceeding the power of reality and slaying the Toon God while the rest delete the Virus Entity. In the aftermath, Phoebe interfaces with the Fourth Wall controls, discovering three available options for either resetting, rebooting, or transcending reality. Future Timmy, in agreement with the rest of the heroes, elects Jimmy Neutron to make the final decision, choosing to restore the multiverse with a number of changes, including the merging of both universes to create the singular Toonverse. Future Timmy then awakens again now in charge of the new Toon City, replacing the Forgotten Society with the goal of allowing all cartoons to thrive even after cancellation or an official conclusion. Though everyone in town her didn't survive the events of the story only remember Future Timmy as leader, CC. Timmy doesn't mind and is tasked with going to an award ceremony for Dexter, who's finally perfected his Neurotomic Protocore. Before exiting, Bimm arrives to check on Future Timmy's recovery following the events of the Final Days, to which he expresses relief over and helps Bimm find Cattus in town, wishing her good luck and many thanks for saving reality and ultimately bringing back his family. Abilities and Gear * Grappling Hook * Staff * Electro-Staff Stats No matter what timeline he's in, Channel Chaser Timmy is well fit and trained to take on just about any foe he comes across. Able to fight alongside the likes of Samurai Jack, who had 55 years worth of experience across multiple timelines up to this point. He is very proficient at weapon and hand-to-hand combat, able to disable massive machines and take on foes who are much quicker than he with a mixture of brute force and light body movement. He is, however, vulnerable to the reality of any world that bends his style and modifies his character, such as when he was transformed into a mouse or a sock-puppet, and his and the Toon Force's fight against the Toon Goddess. Much later against the Toon God, though he was easily dismantled by him, he was able to keep up and sustain a gruesome amount of damage before eventually being disabled by a stun wave from him until Bimm's rage exploded and gave Future Timmy the chance to recover and assist in deleting the Virus Entity. Trivia * The style Future Timmy's Final Days Vector is drawn in is based off Mega Man and carries the same pose as Zero from the X series. * Future Timmy is designated as "CC. Timmy" in the scripts of Toon Wars: The Final Days, abbreviated to better distinguish from the real Timmy. * Though it was unknown at first whether or not Timmy had married Tutie or Trixie in the show, it's stated in the Final Days Saga that he married Tutie. The same holds true to the Fairly Oddparents, as even in the live action adaptation, he marries Tutie. * In Channel Chasers, Future Timmy was voiced by Alec Baldwin, but is instead voiced by Eric Roberts in Toon Wars: The Final Days, who also voiced Dan Phantom from Danny Phantom. * There is a sense of irony in Future Timmy's role since both he and his past self were traveling through different parody cartoons in Channel Chasers when he himself is a cartoon. * Future Timmy's goatee in Toon Wars was drawn from a mistake during production, accidentally sketching it instead of his 5 o'clock shadow. But this was kept feeling it suited him. Category:Timmy Turner Category:Channel Chasers Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Forgotten Ones Category:Forgotten Society Category:Characters